Luna 4 Geo
by Noxos
Summary: Takes place during the first game where instead of Sonia asking Geo out on a date Luna beats her to the punch leading Geo and her on their first date but with the knowledge of her transfering to a new school will this be just any other date
1. Chapter 1

Hi there as you can see I just made another story except it will be my first time for Megaman Starforce series this story will take place in game 1 where in Luna was a say away before she will transfer to another school but this time instead of Sonia Luna will be the one to ask Geo out first So here we go Oh and you might notice some parts having different styles of how things were explained thats just because I wrote this story in different days which kind of had an affect to my writing

* * *

**Luna 4 Geo**

"Are you sure you can't come with me Zack" asked Luna sadly as her friend Zack Temple nodded and wave goodbye to her as he hung up his transer leaving Luna without anyone to talk to again she then thought "What are those guys thinking it's my last day here in Echo Ridge and they can't even hung out with me one last time Luna then sat on her chair and then an idea struck her "_Maybe He can hung out with me I mean he usually does have nothing to do and what an honor it will be for him to hung out with me._" Luna thought with pride but then blush abit "_Just the two of as? its will just be like a date no no no no I love Megaman thats right me and Geo are just friends and I feel nothing for him because Megaman already stole my hear_t"

Although this were Luna's thoughts it was much harder for her to actually call him as every time she tries to she suddenly blushes red and has to stop "_Whats is with me I'm just calling him I've done this lots of times what makes this time any different?_" as another failed attempt to call the boy happens she then told herself "_Could it be because it will be just the two of as by ourselves without Bud or Zack or is it because I lik.... no!_" she then stood up from her chair shouting "I love Megaman!. now with that out of my system" Luna then went to her transer and was finally able to call Geo

-=Stelar's House=-

Geo Stelar was lying on his bed pondering on the recent events that led him to become Megaman. "Hey kid whats the wrong with you today?" ask Omega-Xis the Fm-ian who with his help they became The EM wave being Megaman

"Oh it's nothing Omega-Xis it's just that I've been thinking about all the recent events in my life" answered Geo with a smile on his face

"Oh about how you became a hero known as Megaman and save others lives a few times" Said Omega-Xis

"I never save that much lives Mega" said Geo with a grin on his face

Omega-Xis then snorts saying "Yeah just your friends and that Prez Girl" He then grins saying "But then again I guess you really love saving her huh?"

Geo then blushes abit "Come on Mega it's not like that me and Luna are just friends" Geo answered in his defense

Omega-Xis just rolled his eyes saying "Yeah right"

Geo's Transer then started ringing which he answer with Luna on the screen with Omega-Xis saying "Speaking of the devil"

"uhmm Hi Geo...." said Luna sounding a bit shy than her usual self "So I was wondering if you had any plans today?"

"Ahh plans I don't think so why?" ask Geo but then notices Luna's attitude on the way she talk to him "are you alright Luna you seem different today?"

"Oh no nothings wrong"said Luna as she gave Geo a reassuring look "So how about we meet up at Vista Point?"

"Vista Point.... sure why not I'll meet you there" answered Geo

"Really? thats great I'll get ready" said a happy Luna who then waved good bye to Geo who in return wave back

After their conversation Omega-Xis then appeared and teased "Oh it seems My little Geo has a date with Prez" He then chuckled abit

Geo blush again and said in his defense "I told you it' nothing like that were just going to meet at Vista Point Zack and Bud should be there"

Omega-Xis then rolled his eyes as Geo was getting ready to meet up with Luna whispering "What ever you say Lover boy"

As Geo was about to leave his house His Transer then started beeping "Who could it be?"after answering it a familiar pink haired girl with a hood on appears on the screen

"Hey Geo" said Sonia Strumm a friend of Geo who was also known in the wave world as Harp Note "Are you alright seem too be abit busy today?"

"Oh well Prez wanted to meet me at Vista Point today so I'm just getting ready"

"Oh.... Really thats great Well goodbye then " said a dissapointed Sonia "Ok then bye I maybe taking too much of your time"

"Bye Sonia" answered Geo with a smile that lifted Sonia's spirits abit.

After their conversation Geo then left his house running towards Vista Point until Omega-Xis interrupted him "Hey kid put on your visualizer"

"Why Mega" said Geo while putting on the glasses that allows him to see EM Waves. He was then shock at what he saw hundreds of viruses were all over Echo Ridge disrupting the peace it once had "Whoa!! What happened here?"

Omega-Xis then came out of the transer and started to warp up abit. "Looks like Prez girl will have to wait about time I was itching for a fight"

"What we can't. I have to go and meet Prez right now"said Geo "Besides I don't like fighting remeber"

"Oh yeah Geo you don't like fighting you just happen to beat the last few Fm-ians by talking to them" Omega-Xis said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice "Face it you don't want to do this so you can spend more time with that Prez girl"

The last sentence left Geo a bit speechless who then raise his Transer shouting "EM Wave Change Geo Stelar on Air" He was then engulf by a bright light and replacing Geo's position was a boy clad in Blue Armor Megaman he then dash towards the viruses

Omega-Xis then respoded"Now thats what I'm talking about Kid"

-=Time Square=-

As Sonia was looking through a bunch of clothes she then sighed which her partner Lyra notice and ask her "Sonia is there a problem?"

Sonia then gave her a smile answering"Nothings wrong Lyra I'm just a bit sad that Geo couldn't come I really wanted to go with him today him being the only person who understands me"

"Don't worry about it Sonia it his lose for besides theres always next time "

"But what if that Prez girl steals him away from me Lyra I don't know what I'd do then?" ask Sonia

"Don't worry about it I'll always be here with yo---" Lyra was then interrupted with the lights suddenly flashing and then omitted tons of sparks

"It seems theres some virus interfering with my rest day Lyra let's go Em Wave Change Sonia Strumm on Air" Pink Clothed Girl then appeared in place of Sonia HarpNote who then brought out her guitar and send out Musical notes to attack the noises finishing a whole group of noises but new ones then replace them "Looks like this will take awhile Lyra"

"Well then lets just enjoy abit of action" said Lyra as Harpnote continued to finish of Virus after Virus

-=Vista Point=-

_ "Where is he...... It's been an hour and his still not here...... He is So dead when he arrives" _This filled the head of Luna who was waiting impatiently for Geo for their _Date _

after half an hour Luna's rage was then replace with sorrow as her once furious thoughts was replace with sadness _"Is he really coming.... maybe he stood me up...... and after I really wanted to hang out with him one more time before I leave..... Geo I ha.. hat... yo...."_ Although Luna could have told herself to hate Bud and Zack to her Geo was different for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say those three words infact she wanted to say some other three words to him.

after another thirty minutes Luna lost all hope and then started to walk and leave Vista Point even though it wasn't like her a tear rolled down her face one after another _"He really isn't coming.... I bet he doesn't even like me after all... Geo you idio....." _She was then interrupted by somebody shouting her name

"Prez!!"

"Prez!!"

She then saw Geo running towards her after finally stopping and gasping for breath Luna then tried wiping her tears away trying to leave no trace of her shameful cry and tried her best to remove the sadness in her voice and tried to sound really angry "Geo your Late!! How could you keep a lady like me waiting in a day like this? and two hours!! what kind of gentleman are you?"

"I'm really sorry Prez something came up and I couldn't contact you and tell you about me being late" answered Geo "So why did you call me here?"

Luna then remebered the reason of their meeting and blush abit "Well the thing is I have nothing to do today so I thought of honoring you by letting you accompany me to a trip to Time Square" although she was crying a few minutes ago there was no trace of that in her voice and unkown to the dense Geo she was actually filled with joy

"Well" Geo then pause for awhile pondering on the choice Luna gave him but he had no time to reply as Luna suddenly drag him off

"Your wasting our time Geo so I'll make the decision for you were going whether you like it or you love it" said Luna who was somehow able to drag Geo to the bus station regardless of how her strength is suppose to be

Omega-Xis chuckled abit about the situation whispering "Ahh the Power of Love"

As the bus finally arrive they then went in with the bus driver commenting "what a cute couple" which was shrug off by Luna but Geo on the other hand tried to convince their not but after awhile Luna then grab him again to get him to seat down while the driver thought this was abit funny and whispered to himself "Sure your not"

The trip to Time Square was abit uneventful with Geo just scanning the outside while Luna was thinking of what they can do at Time Square

After some time they finally arrive at Time Square and rush towards the Mall but unfortunately there was some technical difficulties inside and nobody was allowed inside Luna was a bit dissapointed "Awww and I really wanted to buy something in the mall today"

The guard the told her "I'm sorry Miss but theres something going on inside and we can't let anyone inside right now try coming back later in the mean time please enjoy the rest of Time Square"

"Ok thanks Sir" answered Luna who then continued to walk with Geo for awhile

after long silence between the two Geo then decided to break it asking "So Luna what do you want to do since the mall is close?"

"Well we could check the other shops or maybe go to the arcade" a loud rumbling was heard from her stomach leaving Luna abit embarassed in the situation

Geo then chuckled abit saying"Or maybe we can grab something to eat huh?"

"Well what do want from me I haven't eating anything yet because I was planning to eat here earlier but SOMEBODY made me wait for two hours with nothing to do" said Luna while pouting

Geo then scratched the back of his head "Look I'm sorry tell you what its my treat how about it?"

"Alright I'll accept your apology this time come on" Luna then drag Geo to a cafe

-=Inside the Mall=-

Sonia just defeated some viruses and tried to catch her breath "C'mon where are all these viruses coming from I've been fighting this viruses for two hours now" A new group of viruses suddenly appeared replacing the one's she just beat "Oh sweet note. Lyra do you have any ideas?"

"Just one call Megaman"

"But Geo's with the Prez right now I can't interrupt them" said Sonia as she continued to fight the viruses again

"It's you or him?"

"Alright alright just let me clear the path" Sonia then finish off the viruses again and then went to a safe place and called Geo who picked up quickly "Geo I know your busy but I really really need your help I'm stuck here at Time Square Mall and with Viruses one after the other please come and help I really need it"

Geo then said "What a coincidence I'm just outside of Time Square Mall"

A female voice is heard from the screen "Hey Geo who are you talking to?"

-=Cafe=-

"Ahh no one Prez" answered Geo Who then put his attention back on his transer only to find out that the call was cut

Luna then took a good glance at Geo "Ahh Geo is something wrong?"

Omega-Xis then whispered "Hey kid what are we gonna do Lyra and Sonia needs our help"

"I don't know Mega." Geo then came up with an idea and told Luna "Hey Prez I have to go but I'll be back as fast as I can" Geo then stood up

Luna then felt abit sad "But why?"

"Number 1" said Geo and then ran towards a deserted place and shouted "EM Wave Change Geo Stelar On Air" As Megaman he then went directly to The Mall in where he then began looking for Sonia during which he found her lying on the ground unconscious "What happened here?"

A voice was suddenly heard "Finally another opponent" and suddenly claws came out of nowhere nearly hitting Geo giving only a small amount of time to react the attacker then step out of the shadows showing none other than Wolfe Woods

"Who are you?" ask Megaman

"You don't need to know because your already done for" was Wolfe's answer who then lunged at Megaman

{Note You may notice almost all the fight scenes were cut just let you imagination take you on board for that one}

-=Cafe=-

_"Wow Geo's taking a long time in there I wonder if his Okay?"_ Luna thought as she was eating some Ice cream that was serve to her a few minutes ago during this time she notices the mall acting a bit weird and decided to have a look she then saw Megaman and another being following him coming out of there and vanishing again "Megaman!!" was what she shouted and without any regard for the food on the table suddenly ran towards the last place he vanish

When She finally arrives a battle between Wolfe Woods and Megaman was taking place oddly enought they were bought visible to everyone at that moment including Luna who without the slightest care jump towards Megaman but was then caught by Wolfe

"Who could this girl possibly be Megaman?" was what he ask the Blue Bomber

"You leave her out of this Wolfe this is between you and me and nobody else" said Megaman

Worlfe then grin and said "To you maybe" He then leap towards the highest building "I wonder Megaman if you can actually save her right now" He then drop Luna Who was screaming out of fright Geo was stunned by the events and left motionlessly standing there watching her fall

Luna fainted while falling but was suddenly caught by a Pink Girl who then landed near Geo it was none other than Harp Note "Harp Note what are you doing here I thought you were resting from all the damage you receive from Wolfe Woods?"

"Don't worry Megaman I recovered from those wounds so let me help you" Him and Megaman then stood side by side and then went on to fight Wolfe Woods

Unknown to them the Recovering Luna saw them _"Megaman and that girl are together?..... That can't be...."_

Suddenly a new voice came inside Luna's head _"Oh but it is my girl just think Megaman and Harp Note fighting side by side he won't have time for you anymore"_

"_No... no.. that can't be_" denied Luna "besides I always have my friends Bud... Zack... and especially Geo...."

_"Friends what are you talking about the one's that left you alone just by yourself So thats what your friends are to you huh?"_ The voice then chuckled abit _"And what about that Geo fellow he never came back did he. and he got call before he left could it be his meeting somebody else somebody else more important to him than you?"_

Luna then tried to deny this and thought _"No Geo would never do that becaus--"_

The voice then interrupted her saying _"Because of what He loves you he cares about you he will always be there for you? It seems that you have lost sight of reality Tommorow you will leave Echo Ridge and never come back The people you called friends will for about you even Geo even Megaman but come and I'll lend you my power and with my help you can control all those who try to pull you away from your happiness. Now come Girl come to the FM side"_

Although Luna hesitated her decision The Voice then impatiently said "_If you can't make your decision I'll make it for you_" Luna then started to lose control of her body as she was suddenly engulf by a blinding light and replacing her was now a Big snake like woman who suddenly vanish to the EM wave world

-=Somewhere in the Wave world=-

Sonia and Geo finally stood truimphant towards their foe Wolf Woods who then reverted back to an unconscious Damian Wolfe "Now that. thats over I really should return to Luna she maybe really angry with Geo since I was gone for a long time" said Geo as he was about to leave Omega-Xis then stop him

"Hey kid there seems to be a huge frequency coming our way"

Geo was then shock by this as The snake like creature suddenly appeared and slam her tail on Megaman sending him crushing to the ground

Lyra quickly recognize her "Ophiuca is that you?

"I am no longer Ophiuca for in this form I am now known as Queen Ophiuca" said Queen Ophiuca laughing maniacally

Sonia then had an irritated look on her face and then pointed at the Snake like Women saying "Queen Ophiuca I won't let you get away with this" She then readied her guitar "Shock Note" And sent Musical notes towards Queen Ophiuca dazing her abit Who then quickly recovered and sent snakes out of nowhere who then Constricted her giving her no choice but wrap by countless of snakes limiting her movements to almost none

"Well well little girl it seems I have you right where I want you but don't I'll make sure I finish you off nice and slow" threatened Queen Ophiuca who slithered closer to The Constricted Sonia

Suddenly Queen Ophiuca was shot by none other than Megamans buster who has recovered from the crash he suffered

"Looks like your really playing hero you think you can beat me with your current state?" Queen Ophiuca was right Geo and Sonia hasn't fully recovered from their fight with Wolf Woods and with Queen Ophiuca suddenly appearing. it didn't look good for them

Megaman then charge towards her but was then countered with Queen Ophiuca slamming him to the ground "Your really annoying I guess I'll just have to finish you here and now" Queen Ophiuca continued her assault on the fallen Megaman one blow after the other far stronger than the last.

-=Inside Luna's Mind=-

"_Ah..... Where am I?_" said Luna who was beginning to wake up a little was now aware that she was chained to a wall

"It seems you have finally woken up I was expecting you would be knocked out for hours I'm a bit impressed" appearing in the shadows was Ophiuca "You know after being in your mind for awhile I learned a lot of things about you Luna Platz one of those thing was your love for Megaman. Oh right Megaman should be that guy" Ophiuca then pointed at the image displaying how Queen Ophiuca was beating Megaman

"Megaman!! What are you doing to him?" ask Luna who had a worried look on her face

"Oh nothing He was a pest so I'm going to eliminate him right now" said Ophiuca leaving Luna with a horrid look on her face

-=Time Square=-

As Megaman was being continously slammed with Queen Ophiuca's Tail he was starting to regain a bit of his conciousness as his pain grew with each blow his thoughts were centered on nothing but one person "_I'm Sorry Luna..... I failed.... I couldn't.... Protect you..... _" As the Final blow struck him he then reverted back to Geo Stelar "_Luna!!_"

Omega-Xis could only look on his suffering partner whispering to himself sadly "Kid..."

-=Inside Luna's Mind=-

As Luna helplessly watch the final blow hit her precious Megaman she was surprised even more when he turned back to Geo Stelar "_No way! Geo is Megaman!?_" with this shocking revelation she suddenly heard Geo's voice calling out to her

"hmm it seems the boy can't take it anymore one blow should do the trick" said Ophiuca but was then surprise when the chains tying Luna down suddenly started with a crack and continued break until she was suddenly free from Ophiucas grasp "No way how did you!..."

"Ophiuca this is my mind and body and I won't let you harm the boy I love Now give it back to me" a blinding light then enguld the area suddenly sending Ophiuca away without a trace

-=Time Square =-

As Sonia helplessly watch Queen Ophiuca attacking Geo she was then surprise when she suddenly stop and reverted back to Luna Platz "So it was that Prez girl" was what she whispered As the snakes that held her captive suddenly dissapeared to thin air

after two hours Luna woke up finding herself lying on a bench while Geo was watching over her "Geo your alright thats great"

"Luna your awake thats great I don't what I would have done without you" said Geo who sounded abit worried about her

"Geo how long have I been asleep" ask Luna as he wipes her eyes

"Two hours Megaman and HarpNote already left when I woke up" said Geo which was a complete lie when in truth

-=Flashback=-

Geo then began to wake up as he finds Sonia tending to Luna who then notices Geo and tells him "Geo Your awake looks like we now know who Ophiuca fused with"

Geo then takes a look at the girl she was referring to who was surprise to find Luna as Ophiuca's partner Sonia then transformed back to HarpNote "Listen Geo I want you to watch over her for now cause I really need to leave right now be sure to try not to pull anything funny" Sonia then jump to the wave road and continued her way

-=End of Flashback=-

"Oh I see so they already left huh?" said Luna who was thinking to herself "_It seems Geo doesn't want to tell me his secret.... Maybe it was all just a dream...._" Luna then notice the time and started to panic abit "Geo shouldn't we be heading back to Echo Ridge?"

Geo also notices the time and then "Your right maybe we should get back right now are you all better?" aske Geo

"Yup Now let's go" Luna then drag him towards the bus and after finding their seats and the bus started to leave a bit of silence was present in the are until Luna decided to break it "Its been a crazy day to day huh?.."

"Really I was gone when all of those happened So I'm not really sure "Answered Geo

"Oh thats right you had to go for awhile too bad you didn't see Megaman save the day again" said Luna "But wait a minute how did you know where I was?"

"Oh thats easy I look at the place where a lot of weird things were happening and I found you" Said Geo with a grin

Luna then thought "_It seems he really doesn't want to tell me.... or maybe it wasn't Geo_... _No no no I know what I saw it was definitely Geo_" The bus then stop signaling their arrival in Echo Ridge "Looks like were here"

Luna and Geo then continued to Luna's house just stopping outside "Too bad we didn't get to go and shop today huh?" ask Luna

Geo then put a frown on his face "Yeah we couldn't do that because of the viruses maybe next time"

Luna was then remembered the sad truth about the next day and said "Ahh yeah about that Geo I have to tell you the truth...." Luna then explained to him about how she has to leave the next day to her new school which devastated Geo "I'm really sorry I should have told you earlier I hope you can take care of Bud and Zack" Luna was starting to cry abit and then went back inside her house leaing Geo alone outside abit heartbroken

"Kid are you alright?" ask Omega-Xis

Geo then answered Emotionlessly "Yeah Omega-Xis lets go back home"

-=Luna's Room=-

Luna continued to cry on her bed knowing that tommorow would be the day she will be taken away from her closes friends and family.... Oh yeah and Geo

* * *

Well thats it sorry for rushing some parts abit I'm kind of tired while writing some parts but I hope you will still like the story as you can see this isn't the end of the story with a shorter next chapter so please review and I'll try to type and upload the next chapter as fast as I can

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna 4 Geo**

-=Luna Platz's Room=-

Luna was finally finish with fixing her stuff and her butlers then took her bags to the car leaving Luna by herself in the room. She then sat on her bed with her head down while looking at her transer and turned it on and was about to call someone but then stop and turned the transer off while thinking to herself "_I can't do it I can't call him after what I told him yesterday_" she then let out a huge pondering on her current situation

She then heard her Mom calling her "Luna can you come down now we have to go already"

"I'm coming Mom" replied Luna and then thought to herself "_Well I guess this is it_" Luna then walk out of her door "_My final hour here in Echo Ridge without my friends.... without Geo..._" As she was almost out of the door her trail of thoughts continued "_I'm sorry everyone I couldn't fill all your expectations as The President. Cause in the end I wasn't strong enough. Goodbye Everyone_" She then entered the car along with her parents Which then left Echo Ridge while Luna gazes on her Home..... Echo Ridge

-=A few minutes later=-

Bud and Zack was walking towards Luna's House. "Hey Bud have you ever had a strange feeling that something big just left our lives without as knowing?" said Zack

Bud then thought for awhile and then said with a smile "Nah not really"

Zack then smiled as well "Yeah me too boy yesterday was peaceful"

As they both arrive at Luna's House Bud then replied "Yeah it was. I just love the meal me and my Mom made" while rubbing his stomach he and Zack then took a look at Luna's House and Bud then shouted "Hey Prez where here!"

After a few minutes Zack then ask Bud "Thats weird Prez's taking longer than usual?"

Bud also wondered about it but just said "Maybe Prez's just taking too long because she is fixing her hair"

Zack then nodded saying "Yeah you might be right. I always wondered how she fix her hair like that. Oh well I guess will just wait for her" He and Zack decided to wait for her outside her house

-=Geo Stelar's House=-

Geo was lying down on his bed with sadness being present on his face as he reminisces on the events of the day before specifically the revelation Luna revealed to him as his thoughts were "_Luna why do you have to leave me..... Why?.... Why now when I just started to open up to you...... _"

Omega-Xis then appeared out of Geo's Transer and said "Hey Kid I know that Prez girl hurt you. but it's nothing a little battling can cure"

Geo then retained the sadness in his eyes as he told Omega-Xis "I don't know Mega.... I'm not sure if I can battle anymore..... not after what happened yesterday."

Omega-Xis was then annoyed abit and angrily said "Look Kid I don't know what your going through right now all I know is that your hurt. back in Planet FM we didn't keep close bonds like here in Earth because we knew that it would only get in the way just look at you I can't believe your the guy that beat Taurus and Cygnus. and without Lyra's help yesterday I know you would have been deleted." Omega-Xis was then cut off by Geo's transer that suddenly started beeping "Aren't you going to get that?"

Geo replied with a monotone voice "No..."

Omega-Xis thinking it might be a important call that could get Geo to fight again then said "It could be Luna"

This reply gave Geo a bit of a surprise and hesitated but answered his Transer anyway with Omega-Xis whispering "Knew it"

Unfortunately for Geo it wasn't Luna but the familiar face of Sonia Strumm on his Transer's screen "Hi Geo so how are you doing?" Instead of a Reply Geo then shut his transer off and continued to lay on his bed

-=On Top of a Random Building=-

Sonia Strumm was left abit shock by his Geo's actions with Lyra saying "Well wasn't that rude of him"

Sonia then silently replied "Yeah I wonder whats wrong with him" She then stood up and said "Thats it were going to go to Geo's House" She then raise her guitar saying "EM Wave Change Sonia Strumm on air" She was engulf by a Blinding light and replacing Sonia was Harp Note who then jump for the Wave Road and runs to the direction of Geo's House

After a few minutes she finally arrive outside of Geo's Room and then entered through the window although for some reason Geo was lying on the bed while Omega-Xis was shouting at him about something and unaware of Sonia's arrival Sonia then decided to watch them for awhile and after a few minutes later Omega-Xis finally stop and he and Geo then discovered Sonia and Lyra's presence Sonia then said "You know usually when a well known star calls a boy. the boy usually continously talks to the star and doesn't hung up rudely. So whats the matter Geo?"

Geo stays as quiet as he was from Sonia and Lyra's arrival as he continous to ignore them all searching for some answers Sonia then look at Omega-Xis who then told her on how Luna was leaving this very day and that Geo has been mute ever since well except for the usual replies.

After finally undersatanding the situation Sonia then said to Geo "So thats how it is huh Geo? your just going to give up even if you haven't lose yet" She then waited for a reply and still nothing from Geo "I'm kind of dissapointed you being the Hero that save others lives and yet here you are doing absolutely nothing not even a simple goodbye to the girl who opened your heart..... So I guess your just going to give up huh?"

A spark in the eyes of Geo who then stood up and told Omega-Xis "Its time to Em Wave change"

Omega-Xis then said with a grin on his face "Alright Kid" after seeing his confidence back Omega-Xis knew the old Geo was back well the Geo he knew that is

Geo then said as he was being swallowed by a blinding light "EM Wave Change Geo Stelar on Air" and replacing him was Megaman who then told Sonia "Thanks Sonia " He then jump towards the Wave Road and then ran to a certain direction

Sonia who was still watching him leave suddenly shed a tear on his face

Lyra then notices this and told her partner "It's alright Sonia besides who needs men look at me I'm single and still happy along with you"

Sonia then wipes her tears abit "Thanks Lyra... I guess it's alright besides I hear that 80% of relationships that starts at a young age doesn't last that long"

Lyra then sweatdrop and said "Ahh Sonia that was for the High School Relationship the 5th Grade Relationship Survey said that 5% of the Relationship that started at 5th Grade doesn't last that long"

Sonia was then shock and fell down on her knees with Lyra whispering"I probably shouldn't have said that"

-=Dream Island=-

Luna was currently in Dream Island due to her flight being postponed for two hours due to Airplane problem. her parents were of course abit annoyed. Luna was then permitted for the remaining time to do whatever she wanted. and due to her depression she somehow ended up at Dream Island staring into space on the open sea

A person suddenly appeared behind her and said "So whats The Prez doing in a place like this all alone?"

Luna was then surprise abit and turned around to discover who it was and said "Geo" while she was thinking "_Its Geo I wonder what he wants?_"

Geo then said "So I guess its almost time for you to leave huh?" he still had a frown on his face

Luna tried to look away at his sad face and said "Yeah my flight was postponed so here I am..... So I guess this is it huh in less than two hours I'm going to lea-"

Geo then cut her off and said "Look Prez I haven't been honest with you for awhile and since you about to leave I guess its time I told you" He was then engulf by a blinding light and in his place was Megaman "The truth is I'm Megaman" she then waited for an outburst from Luna but instead was answered with a smile

Luna then said "I was starting to worry that you wouldn't tell me I already saw you change yesterday and I was kind of happy actually because I kind of....."

Megaman then started to walk closer to Luna almost a few inches away

Luna was still having a hard time telling Geo her feeling and was kind of eating her words since she wasn't use to this kind of things"I kind of....." and after that was getting annoyed of herself and took a deep breath and said "The truth is I really like you Geo"

"I know I feel the same Luna I really like you too" He and Luna's face then grew closer

Bubbles then started to surround them as heard a laugh followed by a childish voice "I will defeat you now Megaman for I Cancer Bubb--" He was suddenly met with a punch from Luna and sending him flying into the air while shouting "This isn't fair.... BUKU"

Luna then angrily shouted "Don't you know it's rude to ruin a girls romantic moment" she then remembered what was about to happen and turned back to Geo who was then abit surprise by what just happened followed by an awkward moment and Luna then said "You know I think its better if you change back" Geo then had a curious look on his face "you see I'm having a hard time kissing you in that form"

"Oh right" He then change back to Geo Stelar "So where were we?" He and Luna's faces once again grew closer as their lips met for a few seconds with both of them blushing deep red

Luna then said "You know I think we should save the kissing part of our relationship a few years from now"

Geo then nodded saying "Yeah I guess your right we should stick to dating right now" they both had a smile on their face both with an approving face

A few feet away Luna's Parents witness her first kiss and her Mom said "So I'm guessing we should cancel that flight huh?"

Mr Platz nodded saying "Yeah I guess we have been neglecting Luna's happiness for awhile now"

Back with the young couple Geo said "So I guess we should go back to your parents now huh?"

Luna then nodded as they both left with their hands held together and ask him "So how did you know I'd be here?"

Geo then replied with a smile "Who do you think caused the Plane some problems"

-=Dream Island Wave Road=-

Crown Thunder just saw everything and thought to himself "Maybe I should fight them off later" he then look at the direction Cancer Bubble flew to and said "I so don't want to end up like that so maybe another time then"

-= Outside Luna's House=-

Bud and Zack were still outside of Luna's house waiting for their Leader to come obviously bored. Zack then ask "Boy is Prez taking a long time"

Bud then nodded and said "But its alright even if we have to wait all night"

-=TIme Square =-

After Luna's Parents broke the news that they decided to let Luna stay. Luna and Geo also told them about their relationship which they approve of including Mr Platz threatening Geo about taking care of her daughter. The young couple then decided to continue the date that was interrupted yesterday and decided to Party with just the two of them Geo then ask Luna "Hey Luna do you get the feeling were forgetting someone"

Luna then hug him and said "Who cares as long as I'm with you I know everythings going to be alright"

Geo then hug her back saying "Yeah I guess your right I hope this can go on forever"

Sadly for Omega-Xis Geo did forget something and was abit disappointed that they weren't able to fight anybody poor Omega-Xis

**THE END**


End file.
